1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for compensating for the reactive power in a three-phase network and, in particular, to a cycloconverter for providing such compensation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A line-commutated, short-circuited converter with valve branches that can be fired and extinguished can operate as an inductive reactive load with a firing delay of approximately +90.degree. and as a capacitive reactive load with its firing instant advanced approximately -90.degree.. In the latter converter when switching from inductive to capacitive reactive load operation and vice versa, the entire range of firing angles between the two extreme firing angles mentioned has to be traversed. This, however, is not possible in short-circuit operation, so that the arrangement does not constitute a universal reactive-load converter.
It is an object of the present invention to create a universally usable apparatus which can compensate for reactive power and which can be rapidly and continuously changed from compensating for inductive power to compensating for capacitive power, and vice versa.